


This Recipe Calls For Added Spice

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boxer briefs?  Since When?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Recipe Calls For Added Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes wonder how a man Leo's age has the stamina for this woman. Home sick today...regressed and watched soaps all day.

Their tongues clashed as Leo pulled her closer to him in the hotel suite. CJ moaned against him, pushing the tuxedo jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. He slid the spaghetti straps down and kissed her shoulder. CJ closed her eyes, biting her lip. Leo's tongue was warm as it trailed down her throat.

"Mmm. Get naked Leo."

It only took a few seconds for CJ to extract herself from her dress and panties. She went to remove her thigh highs and Leo stopped her.

"Leave them on." He said. "I love those."

She began to dance around the room as Leo took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He was going so slow…it was driving her crazy.

"Take your clothes off!" she exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

"Patience baby. Keep dancing."

The shirt went over the back of the loveseat and so did the tee shirt. The shoes had gone long ago and now he was dressed only in slacks and trouser socks. CJ smiled as her hands caressed her body…she saw his body reacting to the sight.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked.

"Pinch your nipples for me Claudia Jean."

"Touch yourself."

Leo gingerly touched the cotton covering his erection, moaning softly at the contact of the material and his flesh. CJ smiled again; she took both nipples between her fingers.

"Wet your fingers first." He said, licking his dry lips.

They had never done this before. There had always been banter and play with the sex, but this was out there. CJ loved every minute of it. She slipped her fingers between her lips and went back to her nipples. Leo stroked the front of his pants.

"Fantastic." He whispered. "You're fucking beautiful."

"Take off your pants." She replied.

He did, and his boxer briefs strained against the weight of his desire.

"Boxer briefs? Since when?"

"I am sure that we can have that conversation later. Touch yourself."

"No." she shook her head.

"No?" his voice was thick and strained.

"You come over here and touch me."

"Surely we can compromise. A little half and half."

CJ climbed onto the bed, up on her knees.

"Come over here Leo McGarry."

Leo was losing control of the game; he had to have her now. He did not run, though he was tempted. He stood in front of the bed, on the floor, in front of her.

"Touch yourself." He repeated.

He ran his hands down her shoulders and arms, resting on her hips. After a long passionate kiss, CJ leaned to whisper in his ear.

"I want your cock in my mouth."

"Damn woman, you are so dirty."

"You love it."

Damn right he did. He laid her on the bed and lie beside her.

"What's a guy to do?" he wondered aloud, drawing his finger down the center of her body with expert precision. CJ moaned, arching upward.

"Oh God Leo."

'Touch yourself CJ."

"Where?" she finally asked.

"Everywhere." He spread her thighs. "Don't be shy baby…it's just me."

CJ touched between her legs with tentative fingers. Firstly, she had never done this with anyone watching and there was some apprehension. Secondly, she was wetter than she thought was possible. When she stroked herself, it felt so good, so comfortable. Her body started to relax.

"That's right CJ, just relax." Leo kissed her earlobe. "Stroke your clit."

She did, and moaned as Leo had never heard.

"I have a feeling you may be better at this than I am." He said with a husky laugh.

"Yeah." She could barely speak. "Oh God Leo."

She opened her eyes and looked right at him. It was the sexiest thing ever; her eyes all glazed over in rapture. Leo kissed her mouth and his hand rubbed her breast.

"Stroke harder CJ."

"I'm going to come." Her back was up off the mattress.

"That's the whole point. Say my name."

"Uhh…Leo."

"Keep doing that. That is not your hand, its mine. I never want to stop pleasuring you."

"Leo! Oh please, don't stop."

Her orgasm came and CJ nearly screamed. Her body was completely lax on the bed. She could not move at all. Leo took her wet fingers into his mouth. She whimpered.

"Mmm, better than any scotch that has ever passed these lips." He said.

"Liar." She whispered, having not regained her full faculties.

"It's true. Taste."

She put her fingers in her mouth and smiled.

"Maybe up there with Cabernet." She replied. "Damn that was fantastic."

"There is a bit of a problem though."

Her eyes opened slowly, looking at the face above hers.

"What's the matter?" CJ asked.

He took her hand again, placing it on his erection. Leo could hardly take the touch…had he ever been this aroused in his life. He certainly could not recall a time at the moment. CJ turned, Leo helping to get her on her side. She had never been this spent before, he knew that for sure.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she asked in the best cheeky tone she could deliver considering she had just learned to breathe all over again.

"You're creative, I trust you. Just make it last baby."

CJ yanked down his shorts as her mouth moved down his stomach. Leo rolled onto his back, pulling CJ on top of him. She sat on his thighs and took him into her mouth. At first, she just licked him softly, like a kitten. Leo groaned.

"Touch my balls CJ…but don't squeeze."

She did, caressing him with one hand as the other went up and down his shaft. Pulling back when she felt the beginnings of his orgasm in her mouth, Leo growled his disappointment. It did not matter because she already knew what he wanted her to do. Diving back in, CJ sucked him ferociously. She hollowed out her cheeks, closed her throat, and took him in so deep Leo was sure she would either choke to death or swallow him whole.

"Oh sweet Lord!"

He took hold of her hair, pulling hard. She had a high threshold for pain; barely felt it.

"Oh God CJ, let me come! Oh…"

She squeezed his balls and he spilled into her mouth. Sighing heavily Leo wore a sated smile as CJ licked him clean. She was down there a long time; Leo stiffened again in her hot mouth. He pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately. CJ relaxed her body on top of his, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Insanity." He said, stroking her spine.

"Beautiful insanity." She whispered in reply. "We have never done anything like that before."

"There is nothing like adding some spice. I honestly thought you were going to shoot through the roof."

CJ laughed, tickling his neck with the joyous sound. Leo felt the butterflies in his stomach that only her laugh could produce.

"I feel like singing." She said. "That is how heavenly I feel."

"What do you want to sing baby?" Leo asked.

"No idea…this is definitely a Karen Carpenter occasion. I should just burst into song like a Hollywood musical."

Leo turned her face so he could kiss her again. CJ stroked his eyebrows and stared at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Oh yeah, that's one hell of an afterglow Claudia Jean."

She laughed, asking if he had any cigarettes.

"In the drawer."

He missed her body when she moved to the bed. Sprawling out beside him had its benefits too. Leo could not help but smile when she lit the Marlboro Light and took a deep inhale. He took the cigarette from her hand and did the same. It was quiet in the room for a while. The hum from the A/C became a lullaby. Leo curled around CJ's body, placing a soft kiss on her breast before resting his cheek there. CJ stroked the back of his head as she puffed slowly on the cigarette.

"I love you." He mumbled before sleep took over completely.

"I love you too Leo. Forever and ever."

***


End file.
